


All I Want to do is to Fall in Deep

by kireiflora



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 15:38:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13010862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kireiflora/pseuds/kireiflora
Summary: Yuuri's known for years who his soulmate is, and the day is finally here, where he'll meet him.





	All I Want to do is to Fall in Deep

**Author's Note:**

  * For [unemotionalfox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/unemotionalfox/gifts).



> o/ Hi there, your name seemed familiar and I went back and checked, you’ve read my other soulmate au! I hope you enjoyed the ‘conclusion’ and look forward to more. So for this...I’m going to reuse my AU, but, put a twist on it. A pre-canon twist of sorts. I hope you enjoy this. To everyone that’s not my secret santa gift-ee, I hope you enjoy this too!

Yuuri was there, at the grand prix final, a fox curling between his legs easily as he walked down the halls. He was here,  _ Victor _ was here. Today was the day, he’d prove to Victor and himself he deserved to be there. That he deserved Victor. 

He could vividly remember the day he saw Victor on TV, at the end when he skated off the ice and his sleek black ferret ran out of his coach's arms and up onto his shoulders, nuzzling his cheek. 

The dream that night, of the ferret next to his fox, just sleeping together, was the strongest memory he had of anything. He’d woken up crying, tears of joy, knowing that he actually had a soulmate, and it was Victor Nikiforov of all people.

But Victor was so amazing, and he wasn’t. So he’d become amazing, so he could stand proudly next to Victor and know he deserved to be there.

On his low days he doubted himself, was that the only ferret he’d seen that day? Was he just chasing pointlessly after Victor for no reason? Did Victor know his soulmate already but kept them secret for their own privacy? 

He shook his head, casting those doubts out of his head. He’d know for sure today. Well, tomorrow. Either way, his wait was over, his years of training and effort and hopes was finally going to be done.

And if he was wrong this whole time...well he’d still have Vicchan. Vicchan was the most important thing to him, and nothing would ever take him away. Though, he might have to rename him, it’d be either painful or awkward after this.

His fox climbed up his legs into his arms and curled up and he laughed, scratching it. It was really amazing at reading his moods.

He nearly jumped out of his skin when his phone started going off, and he blinked a bit in confusion at his mom’s name on the screen before he picked up.

\-----

Victor wondered if today would finally be the day, would he finally find out who his soulmate was? There was a big international crowd here after all, but...it hadn’t worked the last twenty years. There was always a chance though! There were new people each year!

His ferret nuzzled his cheek before laying down across his shoulders to take a nap.

He laughed, petting its tiny head softly. He did love his little best friend though, the constant weight across his shoulders was one of his greatest comforts. Always there before and after he skated, and it always would be. He stretched carefully, it was still a few hours before the men would skate and he wasn’t sure what to do with his time this year. He could try and mingle with new people, but he felt like doing something different this year, just wondering the halls and keeping an eye out for new people and their familiars. 

His eyes caught on the black and blue of a Japan jersey, and he watched the man talk on the phone, one arm carefully cradling a white fox.

He kept his distance until the call was over, before waving and walking over. “Hi!”

He jumped in surprise, whoops he’d thought he knew he was there, before smiling back at him. “Hello…”

He wracked his brain quickly for a name. “Yuuri Katsuki right?” he hoped his memory wasn’t failing him.

The man appeared startled. “You know my name?”

“Of course!” he smiled, “Japan’s ace. I do try to keep up to date.” 

He blushed, clutching the fox a bit tighter to his chest. “O-oh of course.” he laughed self-consciously.

Victor nodded slightly, “Your fox is beautiful.” he offered.

Yuuri looked down at it with a smile. “He is isn’t he? So is yours.” he looked back up at him.

“Why thank you!” he held his arm out slightly and it scurried down to his hand, preening at the attention.

He was rewarded with a soft laugh as Yuuri bent slightly to get a closer look at it. After a moment he straightened back up and cleared his throat slightly. “I-it was nice to talk to you, but my coach is probably worried sick about where I’ve wandered off too…” he glanced around slightly as if just speaking it would summon said coach.

“Ah-of course! Can we hang out after the competition? Maybe dinner tonight?” he asked before Yuuri could move away.

There was an awkward silence as Yuuri stared at him before suddenly nodding. “Y-yeah I’d love that Victor!” he smiled and waved on his way back down the hall.

Yuuri Katsuki just...called to him. He wanted to know more about him, not as a competitor but as a friend. 

\-----

Was that a date? Did Victor just ask him out on a date? Without even knowing they were soulmates? Was it possible? 

The fox squealed as he squeezed too tight. 

“Sorry!” he quickly relaxed his grip. Victor...asked him out? Well then, it was really time to show him what he could do.

Celestino frowned when he saw him, “Something’s different about you…”

He smiled a bit at him.

He clapped a hand on his back, “Well, be mysterious then. You can do this.”

Yuuri nodded with determination, and handed his familiar over to him to watch as he moved to the entrance of the rink.

\-----

Yuuri wasn’t sure there was anyone more surprised than himself when Victor ran up to him as everyone was heading to their various hotels, and pulled him into a hug with a cry of his name.

“V-Victor?” he rocked slightly from the force of the hug but stayed upright.

“Yuuri~ You didn’t forget did you?” he pouted at him.

“No of course not!” he shook his head, “I just didn’t think...you meant immediately.”

He smiled at him and pulled back. “I’m starving, aren’t you after skating like that?”

“I don’t usually have much of an appetite during the competition…” he replied hesitantly.

“That’s not good! You should eat to make up all that energy.” Victor frowned a bit at him.

“I will I will! With you!” he said quickly, waving his hands.

Celestino watched, jaw nearly on the floor.

“Is this your coach you were worried about?” Victor asked, smiling, “I’ll just be taking your skater to dinner okay?”

He quickly composed himself. “Just don’t keep him out late.”

Yuuri opened his mouth, then closed it deciding not to say anything, looking down at the fox in slight confusion.

Victor threw an arm around his shoulders. “Skaters honor.” he smiled, “I know some nice places around here.” he said to Yuuri.

He waved at Celestino as he allowed himself to be guided off.

\------

Yuuri yawned as he stumbled out of the elevator of his hotel, it’d been a nice dinner but after everything of the day, he was barely still on his feet. Victor was better than he could’ve ever imagined.

Though that might just be the exhaustion and excitement talking.

\-----

When he stumbled into the lobby the next morning, he was once again nearly knocked over by an over enthusiastic Victor Nikiforov tackling him in a hug. He let Vicchan drop out of his arms as he tried to keep his balance.

“Yuuri!!!” he yelled in his ear, “I can’t believe-I’m so happy!” he rocked him a bit as he continued hugging him tightly.

“V-Victor!” he didn’t know why he was surprised but he was, but smiled and hugged back. “I-me too.” he said softly.

He pulled back slightly and kept smiling at him. “I’ve been waiting for you to wake up for so long!” he squeezed him tightly, ferret crawling down his arms to curl up against the fox, reminding him of his dream from so many years ago. “I was beginning to think I’d never find you!” he paused slightly. “You don’t seem surprised…”

He nodded slightly, “I’ve known for years...I saw it on TV.” he blushed a bit.

Victor gasped loudly, the sound echoing. “You have? Why did you wait so long…?”

He looked down a bit. “I...you were already so good...I wanted to be worthy…”

He gasped again and pulled him close again. “You were always worthy Yuuri! Please don’t think that about yourself…”

He blinked a bit, “Y-you’re not mad I made you wait?”

Victor shook his head, “No-a bit sad, but not mad.” he hugged him tightly then pulled back a bit. “I can’t wait to spend more time with you, let’s both go win this thing!” he smiled, pressing his forehead to his. 

He swallowed nervously, “I-I know you do press a lot but...could you...not mention this for now?” 

Victor frowned slightly but nodded, “Okay sure…”

Yuuri’s heart constricted painfully. “I just...I’m not ready for all that attention…” 

He smiled widely, “Well you’ll already have a ton of attention after you win! But I’ll give you  _ some _ privacy.” he let go and pulled away. “See you this afternoon th-”

“No! I didn’t mean-I didn’t mean you need to stay away from me!” he said quickly, missing him the moment he was gone.

Victor brightened again and plastered himself to his side. “Okay!”

Yuuri laughed softly, side-hugging him back. “I love you.” the words fell quickly from his lips.

He froze against him.

“I-sorry that’s way too soon-I just-I wasn’t thinking-I’m sorry!” he hid his face in his hands as it burned in shame.

_ Idiot it's way too soon for something like that why are you so dumb and awkward and such a big idiot god why can’t you just be normal?! You may have been mooning over him for years but he doesn’t know you at all-think before you speak you idiot. _

“-uuri, what’s wrong? Yuuri?”

Yuuri blinked and realized he was now crouched on the floor, heart beating like a birds and gasping for breath.

“Yuuri? What do I do? What should I do?”

Victor’s worried voice continued above him and he looked up at him. “V-Victor?”

“Yuuri!” Victor nearly pulled him into a hug before he stopped himself. “Are you okay? Is there something I need to get you? Do I need to find your coach? What’s wrong?”

Yuuri blinked, confused. “N-no it’s fine, everything is fine.”

“Yuuri that was not fine!” Victor huffed a bit.

Yuuri smiled a bit and got up, “I’m fine Victor, really.”

Victor shook his head. “Yuuri please-I know we don’t know each other well but-what happened?”

He realized Victor was shaking, and his stomach did a flip. “I-I have anxiety.” he muttered, looking away. “That’s all.”

Victor nodded a little, softly hugging him. “Okay.”

Yuuri smiled a bit. “Let's go win this thing.” he offered softly.

He grinned widely back at him. “Okay!”

\-----

Victor wrapped an arm around his shoulders, holding up his medal. “Come on Yuuri!”

Yuuri blushed as he held up his for the cameras.

“Congratulations.” Christophe offered.

Yuuri went even more red.

Somewhere Vicchan and the ferret leaned against each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Vicchan is FINE he's the fox and he deserves the world and he's not dead.
> 
> I left the placements ambiguous because I couldn't decide.


End file.
